13 Grudnia 2006
06:00 Kawa czy herbata? w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:30 Kawa czy herbata? 08:33 Pogoda 08:55 Był taki dzień - 13 grudnia; felieton 09:00 Ważne przemiany - Ucieczka odc. 24 (The runaway); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Nowa Zelandia (2002) 09:25 Krecik - Krecik i kaczuszki odc.36 (Der Maulwurf und die Entchen); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1995) 09:30 Domisie - Szklana Góra; program dla dzieci 10:00 Teletubisie - odc. 72/156 (Teletubbies, season III Emily washing the Pony); program dla dzieci kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 10:25 Siedmiu Wspaniałych I - Kasiarze, odc.5 (Magnificent Seven I - Safecracker, ep.4); serial kraj prod.USA (1998) 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1178; telenowela TVP 12:35 Plebania - odc. 787; telenowela TVP 13:05 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1357; teleturniej muzyczny 13:30 Korzenie Europy - Polska "Solidarność"; cykl dokumentalny 14:00 Zima wasza, wiosna nasza - koncert w Stoczni Gdańskiej 14:25 Raj; magazyn 14:50 Był taki dzień - 13 grudnia; felieton 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pamiątki; reportaż 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.3129 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3344); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3130 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3345); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc.1183; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1358; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 792; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bracia Koala - Zepsuty dzwonek Lory odc.12 (Lolly's broken bell); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia - 300 mil do nieba (300 mil do nieba) 88'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Francja, Dania (1989) 22:00 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne 22:45 Dziecko wolności; film dokumentalny 23:20 Kwadrans po jedenastej; program publicystyczny 23:40 Pogoda 23:40 Sport 23:45 Był taki dzień - 13 grudnia; felieton 23:50 Stan strachu 121'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1989) 01:55 Polska żyje w nas - widowisko poetycko-muzyczne 02:35 Był taki dzień - 13 grudnia; felieton 02:40 Zakończenie dnia 05:35 Statek miłości - odc. 74/249 (The Love Boat 65 3/21 The Captain's Ne'er-do-well Brother, The/Perfect Match, The/Remake); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 06:20 Statek miłości - odc. 75/249 (The Love Boat 68 (3-22) Haven`t We Met Before, Seoul Mates, Not SoFast, Gopher); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 07:10 10 minut tylko dla siebie 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Magiczny autobus - odc. 11 Brygada rozkładu (Magic school bus) kraj prod.USA (1994) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.121, Kłopotliwa miłość 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie w tym: 09:25 Pogoda 09:55 Panorama 10:25 Pogoda 10:55 Panorama 11:00 Pogoda 11:00 Hotel Zacisze - odc. 4/12 - Nowy kucharz (Fawlty Towers, ep.Gourmet Night); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1975) 11:35 McGregorowie odc. 48 - Lew i jagnię (Snowy River: The McGregor Saga ep. The Lion And the Lamb); serial kraj prod.Australia (1995) 12:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:40 Wysokie blondynki (Tall Blondes); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 13:35 Allo, Allo (Allo, Allo s. V - 24); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1989) 14:05 Podróże z żartem - Tajlandia (12); program rozrywkowy 15:00 Z kabaretowego archiwum - (1) 15:10 Detektyw w sutannie - s. I, odc. 6/8 Więzy krwi cz. II (Father Dowling Mysteries s. 1, ep. Mafia Priest p.2); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1989) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 453; serial TVP 17:05 Dla niesłyszących - Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 212 17:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 27; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:40 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 17:55 Eksperyment życie; felieton 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc.20/LII; teleturniej 19:30 Tu byłem; film dokumentalny 20:30 Puchar UEFA - Feyenoord Rotterdam - Wisła Kraków ( studio ) 20:45 Puchar UEFA - Feyenoord Rotterdam - Wisła Kraków /mecz/ 22:50 Panorama 23:10 Biznes 23:15 Sport Telegram 23:20 Pogoda 23:30 13 pierwszych dni - 13 grudnia 1981; cykl dokumentalny 23:45 Alibi na środę - Moskwa - Los Angeles (Moscow days L.A. nights); dramat kraj prod.USA, ROSJA (2003) 01:15 Dzieci inne niż wszystkie - odc.1 (Born To Be Different -odc.1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 02:05 Ochrona środowiska. Wyzwania dla Polski u progu XXI wieku - Odnawialne źródła energii; serial dokumentalny 02:30 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 07:00 Roseanne - serial komediowy USA 1988 07:35 Roseanne - serial komediowy USA 1988 08:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:25 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09:30 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 10:15 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 11:15 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 11:50 Kochaj mnie, kochaj! - serial obyczajowy reż. Paweł Karpiński, Jacek Gąsiorowski, Polska 2006 12:50 Na wariackich papierach - serial sensacyjny reż. Allan Arkush, Burt Brinckerhoff, USA 1985 13:55 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:40 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1991 15:10 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła - serial komediowy reż. Krzysztof Jaroszyński, Polska 2001 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:40 Oko na miasto - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:05 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 20:35 Wieczny student - komedia romantyczna reż. Walt Becker, wyk. Ryan Reynolds, Tara Reid, Tim Matheson, Paul Gleason USA/ Niemcy 2002 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:40 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 23:10 Fala zbrodni - serial sensacyjny reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 2003 00:05 Fala zbrodni - serial sensacyjny reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 2003 01:05 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03:05 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy left|thumb|79x79px 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:00 Telesklep 06:40 Nocny kurs - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 USA 2003 07:35 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:10 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:10 Detektywi: Rozwiązaniem jest śmierć - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12:50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 727 Polska 2003 13:20 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 14:00 Nocny kurs - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 USA 2003 15:00 Cena marzeń - telenowela odc. 77/115 reż. Benjamín Cann, Eric Morales, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18:25 Detektywi: Pająki - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 728 Polska 2003 21:30 24 godziny - thriller reż. Luis Mandoki, wyk. Charlize Theron, Kevin Bacon, Courtney Love, Stuart Townsend USA/ Niemcy 2002 23:40 Agenci NCIS - serial sensacyjny odc. 15/23 reż. Donald Bellisario, USA 2003 00:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:00 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:00 Telesklep 02:20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe left|thumb|79x79px 06:20 Echa dnia 06:35 Niepokorni - Anna Woźnicka - Wójcik, felieton 06:40 Telekurier 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Wisła Kraków" Wacław Klag 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:00 Qadrans, Kultura 08:15 Niebotyczne miasto, Dokument 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier 08:35 Kurier gospodarczy 08:40 Kurier sportowy 08:45 Prognoza pogody 08:48 Gość dnia 09:00 Transmisja z posiedzenia Sejmu RP 16:00 Studio Senat 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:50 Dzieje Warszawy w latach 1957 - 1968, Dokument Polska 1997 17:00 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami, Info 17:15 Qadrans, Kultura 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Wywiad Kuriera 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:15 Wiadomości sportowe 18:20 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 18:30 Płacę i wymagam 19:00 Saga rodów 19:20 Gminy Mazowsza, Info 19:40 Niebotyczne miasto, Dokument 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia 21:15 Niepokorni - Andrzej Michałowski, felieton 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 21:55 Wiadomości sportowe 22:05 Wywiad Kuriera 22:15 Plus - minus 22:35 Niepokorni - Andrzej Michałowski, felieton 22:40 Kurier sportowy 22:50 Studio pogoda 23:00 Kurier 23:15 Relacja z Posiedzenia Senatu - Skrót 23:45 Serial dokumentalny 00:15 O co chodzi? - Sztuka uwodzenia, odc. 8{PL}, serial dokumentalny Francja 2005 /stereo/ 01:05 Grona miłości - odc. 1 / 3{PL}, serial obyczajowy Francja 1997 /stereo/ 02:35 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 06.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Power Rangers (1) - serial animowany, Nowa Zelandia/USA (powt.) 09.00 Yugioh - serial animowany, USA 09.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (51): Dar (2) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 10.30 Jesteś moim życiem (76) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.35 Mój wstrętny, tłusty szef - program rozrywkowy 12.35 Instynkt tropiciela - przewodnik po Polsce 13.10 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.20 Power Rangers (2) - serial animowany, Nowa Zelandia/USA 15.50 Młodzieńcza miłość (52) - telenowela, Argentyna 16.50 Pensjonat Pod Różą (52): Różyczka (1) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.55 Mój wstrętny, tłusty szef - program rozrywkowy 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (77) - telenowela, Argentyna 20.00 IV władza - program publicystyczny 21.00 Kamienica - prolog 21.30 Talk2Szok - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona (16) - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 23.10 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych 23.40 Miłość, szmaragd i krokodyl - film przygodowy, Meksyk/USA 1984 01.55 Wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 02.25 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.15 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 03.40 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04.05 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 04.50 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 06:30 Był taki dzień - 13 grudnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości-skrót 08:30 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:33 Pogoda 08:55 Był taki dzień - 13 grudnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Domowe przedszkole - Detektyw Pozytywka; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Zaproszenie - Frankenstein i Marianna; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.11; program muzyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Akcja Wschodnia; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Ze sztuką na ty - Cafe kultura - W środku Europy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Nieparzyści - odc. 9; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1154; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 579; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Wieści Polonijne 13:15 Zbliżenia; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Requiem Pro Pace; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Dziękujemy za Solidarność; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 "A mury runą..." - recital Jacka Kaczmarskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Domowe przedszkole - Detektyw Pozytywka; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Bogu na cześć, ludziom na pożytek - z tajemnic Świętej Góry; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Transmisja z posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 18:30 Oto jest pytanie - odc. 11; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Zaolzie; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:05 Dziękujemy za Solidarność - odc. 5/5; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 13; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc.1154; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 579; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 54; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Prosta historia; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:53 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Listy niewysłane; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Oto jest pytanie - odc. 11; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Piórkiem i węglem 78; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 13; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc.1154; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 579; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Egzamin z życia - odc. 54; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Dziękujemy za Solidarność - odc. 5/5; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Dziękujemy za Solidarność; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Architektura Warszawy - Zabór pruski i Królestwo Warszawskie 1796-1918; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia 09:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Poranek z Mozartem - Koncert Berliner Philharmoniker pod dyrekcją Simona Rattle (Berliner Philharmoniker / Simon Rattle) kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Archiwum Jazzu i Rocka - Jazz Jamboree '74 - McCoy Tyner; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Ame Agaru (AME AGARU); dramat kraj prod.Japonia (1999); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Konsonans (Consonance); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Ukraina (2000); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Kino krótkich filmów - Nowa książka; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Misja Arktyka - Klimatologia (Mission Arctic - Climate on the Edge); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Smak miodu (A taste of honey); dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1961); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Rok Mozartowski w TVP Kultura - Muzyka kameralna z miejsca urodzin Mozarta (Intermission); koncert kraj prod.Austria (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Śmierć jak kromka chleba; dramat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Ostatnie zdjęcia (Andrzej Munk); film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Święto; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Panorama kina światowego - Przygodna znajomość (A tout de suite (Right Now)); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:35 Kinoffkino - Magazyn Kina Niezależnego; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Strefa alternatywna - Armia. Triodante; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Kino nocne - Król Lear (King Lear); dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1971); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Zakończenie programu 09:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Z archiwum TVP - Gimnastyka; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Polskie podium - odc. 4; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Siódmy metr; magazyn piłki ręcznej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Liga Mistrzów - Dynamo Kijów - Real Madryt ( I połowa ) (.) kraj prod.Portugalia (2006) 12:50 Z archiwum TVP - Polska szkoła biegów długich; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Za cenę życia - Everest; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Legendy polskiego sportu - Rozpędzony peleton; magazyn sportowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Hochfiltzen ( studio ) (.) kraj prod.Słowacja (2006) 16:00 Sprint 16:02 W sportowym stylu; magazyn sportowo-rekreacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Sprint 17:02 Liga Mistrzów - Olympique Lyon - Steaua Bukareszt ( I połowa ) (.) kraj prod.Portugalia (2006) 18:00 Sprint 18:00 Liga Mistrzów - Olympique Lyon - Steaua Bukareszt ( II połowa ) (.) kraj prod.Portugalia (2006) 19:00 Sprint 19:04 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Z archiwum TVP - Gwiazdy kobiecego sprintu; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Sprint 20:02 Puchar UEFA - Feyenoord Rotterdam - Wisła Kraków ( studio ) (.) kraj prod.Holandia (2006) 22:50 Sprint 22:54 Z archiwum TVP - Stanisław Marusarz - wspomnienia; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór 23:30 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Hochfiltzen (.) kraj prod.Słowacja (2006) 01:00 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 05:55 Sändningsuppehåll 11:30 Länge leve Bernie 13:05 Mindwalk 14:55 Sofies värld 16:45 Drowning Mona 18:20 Scrooged - spökenas hämnd 20:00 Snuten i Hollywood III 22:00 Mission Impossible 23:50 Presidio - Brottsplatsen 01:25 Ransom 03:25 Congo 05:10 Sändningsuppehåll left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 CNN Today 09:00 Business International 10:00 World News 10:30 World Sport 11:00 Larry King 12:00 Business International 13:00 World News Asia 14:00 World News 14:30 World Sport 15:00 World News Asia 16:00 Your World Today 20:00 Insight 20:30 World Business Today 21:00 World News Europe 21:30 World Business Today 22:00 World News Europe 22:30 World Sport 23:00 Business International 00:00 Insight 00:30 World Sport 01:00 CNN Today 03:30 World Sport 04:00 Anderson Cooper 360 05:00 World News 05:30 World Sport VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kochlik 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 Parot 13:30 Kochlik 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 O co kaman - program muzyczny 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMAT - program prowadzony wbrew wszelkim regułom 17:00 Net Charts - program muzyczny 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Big in America 2 - reality show 18:30 Kochlik 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kocha, nie kocha 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Personality - teledyskowy życiorys wybranej gwiazdy 21:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Eurosport 08:30 Destination Dakar; rajd 08:45 Destination Dakar; rajd 09:00 Rosja - Niemcy, Mistrzostwa Europy w Bazylei - faza grupowa; curling /program na żywo/ 12:00 Igrzyska Azjatyckie w Doha, Półfinał mężczyzn; piłka nożna 13:00 Puchar Świata w Cogne, Bieg mężczyzn na 15 km; biegi narciarskie 14:15 Puchar Świata w Hochfilzen, Bieg indywidualny kobiet; biathlon /program na żywo/ 15:45 UK Championships w Yorku, 5. dzień; snooker /program na żywo/ 17:30 Szwajcaria - Niemcy, Mistrzostwa Europy w Bazylei - faza grupowa; curling 18:45 Inside Alinghi; żeglarstwo 18:50 Wednesday Selection; magazyn sportowy 19:00 Puchar Świata - Szwajcaria; jeździectwo 20:00 UK Championships w Yorku, 5. dzień; snooker /program na żywo/ 23:00 Puchar Świata w Hochfilzen, Bieg indywidualny kobiet; biathlon 00:30 Szwajcaria - Niemcy, Mistrzostwa Europy w Bazylei - faza grupowa; curling HBO 2 06:30 Ty i ja; komedia Francja 2006; reż.: Julie Lopes - Curval; wyk: Marion Cotillard, Julie Depardieu 08:00 Pretty Man; komedia romantyczna USA 2005; reż.: Clare Kilner; wyk: Debra Messing, Dermot Mulroney 09:30 Metallica: Some Kind of Monster; film dokumentalny USA 2004 11:50 Wielka przygoda Clifforda; film animowany USA 2004; reż.: Robert Ramirez 13:05 Batman - początek; film sensacyjny USA 2005; reż.: Christopher Nolan; wyk: Christian Bale, Michael Caine 15:20 Zupełnie jak miłość; komedia romantyczna USA 2005; reż.: Nigel Cole; wyk: Amanda Peet, Ashton Kutcher 17:05 Depeche Mode: Touring the Angel. Koncert w Mediolanie; koncert 18:05 Miss Agent II: Uzbrojona i urocza; komedia kryminalna USA 2005; reż.: John Pasquin; wyk: Sandra Bullock, Regina King 20:00 Reguły sztuki; film sensacyjny Hiszpania 2004; reż.: Bryan Goeres; wyk: Ellen Pompeo, William Baldwin 21:35 Deadwood, odc. 6; serial obyczajowy USA 2005; reż.: Steve Shill; wyk: Timothy Olyphant, Ian McShane 22:30 Pręgi; dramat obyczajowy Polska 2004; reż.: Magdalena Piekorz; wyk: Michał Żebrowski, Jan Frycz 00:00 Sekretne okno; thriller USA 2004; reż.: David Koepp; wyk: Johnny Depp, John Turturro 01:35 Po drugiej stronie łóżka; komedia Hiszpania 2002; reż.: Emilio Martinez Lazaro; wyk: Ernesto Alterio, Paz Vega 03:20 Młody Adam; dramat kryminalny Wielka Brytania / Francja 2003; reż.: David Mackenzie; wyk: Ewan McGregor, Tilda Swinton 05:00 Depeche Mode: Touring the Angel. Koncert w Mediolanie; koncert HBO 06:30 Tornado; thriller Kanada 2004; reż.: Alain Jakubowicz; wyk: Daniel Bernhardt, Ruth Platt 08:05 Świąteczna girlanda; film dla dzieci Kanada 2005; reż.: George Mendeluk; wyk: Gabrielle Carteris, Steve Bacic 09:30 Dziadek do orzechów; film animowany USA / Niemcy/Rosja 2004; reż.: Tatjana Ilyina, Michael G. Johnson 10:55 Człowiek ringu; film biograficzny USA 2005; reż.: Ron Howard; wyk: Russell Crowe, Renée Zellweger 13:15 Fabryka marzeń; dramat obyczajowy USA 2004; reż.: Eric Small; wyk: Armin Mueller - Stahl, Hayden Panettiere 14:55 Potwór z Wyspy Skarbów; film dla dzieci Nowa Zelandia 2004; reż.: Michael Hurst; wyk: Barry Duffield, John Callen 16:20 Prawda; thriller Kanada 2005; reż.: Timothy Bond; wyk: Stephanie Zimbalist, Thea Gill 17:50 Gwiezdne wrota, odc. 13; serial sf USA 2004; reż.: Mario Azzopardi; wyk: Richard Dean Anderson, Amanda Tapping 18:35 Gwiezdne wrota, odc. 14; serial sf USA 2004; reż.: Mario Azzopardi; wyk: Richard Dean Anderson, Amanda Tapping 19:20 Premiera: Wakacje u dziadka; film dla młodzieży USA 2005; reż.: Doug Mckeon; wyk: Paul Dooley, Jordan - Claire Green 21:00 Święta last minute; komedia USA 2004; reż.: Joe Roth; wyk: Tim Allen, Jamie Lee Curtis 22:35 Z uśmiechem do strefy wojennej; film dokumentalny Dania 2005 23:55 Punisher; film sensacyjny USA 2004; reż.: Jonathan Hensleigh; wyk: Thomas Jane, John Travolta 01:55 Rodzice chrzestni z Tokio; film animowany Japonia 2003; reż.: Satoshi Kon 03:25 Zauroczony; komedia romantyczna USA 2004; reż.: Jim Wilson; wyk: Monet Mazur, Julian Morris 04:55 Potwór z Wyspy Skarbów; film dla dzieci Nowa Zelandia 2004; reż.: Michael Hurst; wyk: Barry Duffield, John Callen Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku